


The Fall

by Draconis_patronum



Series: The Marauders Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Like a teaser, M/M, Marauders era, Part One of a New Series, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconis_patronum/pseuds/Draconis_patronum
Summary: This was a horrible idea. Draco didn't know what Potter was thinking - or if he evenwasthinking- after all, what was Draco supposed to do with theMarauder's?
Series: The Marauders Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as a little teaser for a new series.

"You can't do this!" Draco cried. 

"I have to!" Potter yelled back, standing in the rune circle. 

They were a forest, he didn't even know what country they were in. All he knew was that Potter was doing something incredibly stupid. He shouldn't be surprised, Potter was always an idiot, but messing with time travel? He hadn't pegged him as a _sucidal_ idiot. 

"You have to let me." Potter declared, getting up. 

"Like hell I will." Draco grabbed his arm when he made to draw another rune. 

"Draco." Poter breathed out, and Draco's grip faltered. In all the years he and Potter had talked after the war, he had never called him his first name. 

"If you won't let me, then you have to." Draco let go and Potter grabbed his wrists, pulling him closer to him. 

Draco saw the intensity in Potter's eyes and knew that if he refused, Potter would do this himself. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if Potter died doing this ritual or whatever it was. He was sure the Ministry or one of Potter's friends would find a way to blame this on Draco. They would send him to Azkaban; he would rather die than go to Azkaban. 

He sighed, "Why?" Draco asked. 

Potter's eyes darkened but Draco saw a bit of confusion flood his eyes. 

"I-I don't know." He stumbled over his words and his eyebrows furrowed. 

Draco jerked in his arms, "You _don't know?_ " 

"Malfoy, I have to do this. Either you say you will right now, or I go in." 

Draco opened his mouth, ready to say something sarcastic, but a look at Potter told him that now was not the right time to be snarky. He thought again of what it would be like in Azkaban and shuddered. 

He looked at Potter and slowly nodded, still unsure of what he was doing. 

"The spell will only transport one," Potter said, looking disappointed. 

"I know. Where are you sending me?" He glared when Potter smirked. 

"Not where Malfoy... _when._ " Draco scoffed.

"When are you sending me, Potter?" Draco reworded his question. 

"You'll see." And with a slash of his wand, Draco fell. 

Draco fell. He fell and fell and _fell--_

It was like a hole had opened up beneath him, swallowing him into the earth itself. But he wasn't falling in darkness-- no it was far from darkness. White light surrounded him and he could make out small figures around him. A redheaded woman and a black-haired man. There was laughter in the background, a child's laughter. 

Scenes flashed before him, a tiny house and a flash of green light. A man crying over a redheaded woman's body. He thought he recognized the man, but his mind seemed so far away and he didn't want to try to reach for it. 

Another scene; a fight between a man and another man. 

Scene after scene, Draco felt himself fading away. He wasn't fainting, no he was physically being pulled away from the white light. He reached out for it, but pain exploded in his arm and he flinched backwards. 

And then it all stopped. 

He fell onto grass, his vision was blurry but he could make out the outline of a man above him. 

"Interesting." The man's voice sounded far away, but he thought that he could recognize it. He just felt _so tired._

Draco closed his eyes.


End file.
